


Peppermint Smiles

by cerrowan99



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Light Angst, Minor Violence, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerrowan99/pseuds/cerrowan99
Summary: School life isn't as easy as the movies make it seem, Lee Felix is a boy hell bent on making his last year the one that counts the most. The only difference is that his story is told by his closest friend Jisung.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: because I'm a person of the no gender I've decided to make this as gender neutral as possible when regarding the reader.

Hey, my name is Han Jisung and I don't usually do these journal/diary sort of things because I forget details and stuff (you know like a normal human person) and I guess this is the story of how the last year of high school was like one of those bad teen movies that people hate to love. 

Most of these have a mean girl or boy, the best friend is an unknown supporting character while the one telling the story falls in love, not this one, this one started with a best friend and his efforts to make this year the best one of his life. That best friend was Felix.  
When you're in school you notice that there's a hierarchy, there's the kids at the top, y'know the ones that don't just have money but also the looks to go with the stereotype. Then there are the ones at the bottom, the kids that get stuffed into lockers and bullied every day, luckily myself and Felix were slap bang in the middle, we were the unknowns. If this was a highschool movie we would've been the extras that are blurred in the background.

I've known Felix for as long as I can remember, I can't exactly say for how long but I can tell you that I've seen him break his arm twice and shit himself also twice, one time it was the same day. (we don't talk about it) So yeah, if you asked me I'd say we were pretty close.   
My mother used to say that myself and Felix were brothers separated at birth, like a pair of dumbass twins. I've seen Felix have many many crushes but this recent one was..... The worst one he ever had, I'm not saying the person he had a crush on was bad - (y/n) was great!! We probably got along a lot better than others would realize. I'm saying that Felix became completely and utterly infatuated with (y/n) and I'm saying almost stalker level infatuation... In some ways it was kinda weird.

I should start this off with how we (myself and Felix) met (y/n) and I think I should just use my memories. 

"I GOT US IN!!" Felix shouted in the hall as he approached my locker as I was stuffing unfinished homework into the spaces between the food wrappers and textbooks "got us in where?" I was suspicious because the last place he had gotten us in to was a random barn and we got chased out by said barns owner. 

"So you know Minho?" Minho was... well he wasn't like us, he was one of those kids, the ones with house parties every weekend (not to mention that he was hot) so yeah, everyone knew him but this was another bad plan of Felix's I answered "no" he looked at me to say 'really?' he knew me better than I knew myself, he knows when I'm lying through my teeth. "As I was saying, I got us into a Minho™ party" (I should elaborate, he actually said ™ out loud) surprise hit me harder than a bus "what? How? What did you do? Did you suck his dick? I didn't even know he was into boys" Felix screeched his laughter. 

Once he had died down he told me "I was in line behind him to get food and he dropped his drink and as an amazingly kind, hot, funny, wonderful and brilliant person I truly am I gave him yours" I looked at him confused "mine?" Felix nodded "yep, remember I owed you a drink and I was gonna get it for you today, I still have mine, I'm not giving that up" he pulled his backpack round and showed me the unopened bottle. "And I told him 'now you owe my friend Jisung a drink' he was thankful but also hella confused like he didn't know who we were, it's a shame really" he began to walk off and I just needed to know how this weird interaction ended "so?" He turned back to me "Minho also told me that he was repaying us by letting us into his party, and he also knows our names now and thats what I'd call a bonus" I was astounded, my weirdo best friend did a smart thing, I was so proud.


	2. The part where there's loud music and everyone talks to loud.

"You sure about this?" You would've thought this would be asked by me but it was Felix, he's never really been the type to come to big parties but neither was I. He shoved his hands in his jeans as I told him "we're gonna go in there and we are gonna have the best night of our lives and if we don't we can vow never to do this again, right?" He looked into my eyes sternly and nodded once "right!"   
And in that moment we had arrived. As we walked through the open door surrounded by other drunk teens I could feel the bass pumping throughout my body. The music was loud, the smell of alcohol was sour through the air, it was anxiety inducing. We had prepared for this though, our plan was to drink until emotions didn't really matter that much. 

We followed the path of the halls and lo and behold we found the kitchen. The counters were strewn with opened liquor bottles, by the door sat a keg. I had to admit, Minho was prepared. Felix reached out for the vodka, I thought we would've started slow with a couple of beers but I guess we were going in strong. He filled two shitty red plastic cups with a mix of coke and vodka, I took a sip of the one he handed me and I practically gagged, it was so strong "Lix, what the fuck?" I coughed so hard, it was obvious that I barely drank, my cheeks were flushed with red. His response was short "sorry, I just-" he was cut off by a sudden cheering, what the fuck was happening "MAKE WAY FOR THE KING" on Minho's head sat a blown up plastic crown, his hand held a stick with a beer can on the end he was carried on the shoulders of two jocks. They placed him down, he tossed the crown and sceptre onto the counter as he swanned toward me "I've not seen you before, you new or something?" I shook my head and took a sip of liquid courage, forgetting how strong it was I coughed again. He waited for me to finish with a hand on my shoulder "no, I'm not new, I grew up here, I'm Jisung" I held my hand out for him to shake and he took it and pulled me in for a bro hug. I didn't even hug him back, I couldn't help but be so awkward but God he smelled good. 

Then it was over. Felix came running over to me yanking at my arm like a child "Jisung, bro, please, fuck, Jisung!!" He was erratic and I was confused "what's up?" He pulled me out of the kitchen and down the hall to a room with a huge TV and dim light, this was a room that was made to be made out in. "There's someone here I need you to see" (emphasis on need) he pointed over to this stranger talking to a boy with blonde hair that obviously seemed older, both of them were leaning against the wall laughing about a joke no one else was in on. "Them... Look J, they're perfect."   
When we were younger we had a game, both of us would design how our soulmate would look, the stranger across the room from us was everything he had asked for, I just used to make things up, I didn't take it seriously because we were kids and I... I didn't know myself properly. I nod at the couple and I tell him "Lix, I'm sorry man" the music blasting my words away, I speak louder " they look like a couple." I saw it in his eyes, he was disheartened. "I'll still go and talk to them" we both looked over at the two strangers, the blonde guy says something and then the enigmatic stranger nods slowly, they both looked like they had a secret agreement but what was it? 

I turned back to talk to Felix to tell him that the futures still open but he just looked at me and fake smiled "I'll be back soon, I'm gonna go and find the bathroom." Not wanting to make this as awkward as I probably would've I nodded "come find me when you're done okay?" He just grinned "I can only go up from here J." Leaving it at that I smiled softly at him walking away.   
I wanted to talk to Minho again, I felt like we could probably be pretty good friends. Maybe. Who knows? I was thinking so hard about what I wanted to say to him that I didn't watch where I was going that was until I slammed into 'the perfect stranger'


End file.
